


He’s drunk again, it’s time to fight she must have done something wrong tonight it’s time to run when you see him clenching his hands

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: Bruises [5]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Reader-Insert, stark reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: Seeing bruises on his baby sister’s body is driving Tony Stark crazy. When she tries to deny way too quickly that her violent jerk boyfriend hit her once again, he immediately deduce that she’s lying. He helps her to rebuild her life when she breaks up with him and also think of introduce her to his Avengers fellows (and let’s be honest maybe set her up with one of them) in order to move on with her life.





	He’s drunk again, it’s time to fight she must have done something wrong tonight it’s time to run when you see him clenching his hands

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t read if you’re under 18. It’s a tough and hard subject and I think that it’s better that adults read it. I’m not gonna check on your age, I’m trusting you, and I’m not your mother, I just hope you’re gonna respect it. Domestic violence is not normal, don’t let that happen even once because it’ll happen again, run away or go to the police or call special numbers for domestic violence.
> 
> Song of the title : Never Again, Nickelback

 

I don’t remember much after the moment I step in the tower, I just remember that I collapsed on the cold ground and FRIDAY’s voice greeting me. The next thing I remember was my brother above me, running his fingers in my hair.  
  
“Hey little one, wake up”, he says.  
  
“Hi Tony”, I answer, before he picks me up from the floor to take me upstairs, ordering FRIDAY to make a hot bath for me.  
  
When we reach his personal bathroom, my brother sits me on the toilet’s seat and cleans my dirty face with a washcloth soaked with hot water. Tony gets up and hold his hand for me to take to make me stand before telling me that he’s going to look for some clean clothes in my old bedroom. Before he goes, he helps me to undress and hop in the bathtub, the hot water making waves around me when I sit down. He looks at me before walking through the door and I can notice the worried look on his face.  
  
During the time I’m alone, I just try to clear my head from everything that happened tonight before I finished here. Adam was drunk, he went for drinks with his friends, guys I really can’t stand and when I asked him why he didn’t tell me that he was going out with them when he always wants to know what I am doing and with whom and where. He was angry and threw me against a wall before slapping me, then, he staggered to the bed.  
  
“Come here”, he said. I didn’t move. “I said, come here !”, this time he got up and walked to me.  
  
I just had time to run through the front door, not even taking my shoes or coat despite the cold.  
  
“Come back here you fucking bitch !”, I heard Adam scream behind me, but I didn’t stop to run.  
  
I only stopped and catch my breath when I knew that his drunk state would not allow him to follow me anymore. I couldn’t feel my feet anymore, only the cut that walking bare feet made.  
  
The water starts to cold around my body and I realize that my hands are crumpled because of the cold water. I manage to stand up and grab a towel Tony left on the toilet seat and wrap it around me and then exit the bathroom to reach his room and sit on the bed, my back to the door. Mere second later, it opens and I know that my brother has found what he was looking for.  
  
“Okay little sis, I found those pajamas. Just dress up while I’m searching for disinfectant for your feet wounds. Just call me when you’re ready”, he tells me showing me the clothes he found.  
  
I simply nod when he put down the pajamas and underwear next to me and kiss my forehead before going back to the bathroom, probably to find some sanitizer for my feet’s injuries. I wince when I stand up, the cuts under my feet raw and the carpet floor itches them.  
  
“Tony, you can come back”, I call him after a few minutes.  
  
“Sit down”, he says, kneeling in front of me, taking my right foot in his hand and holding the soaked cotton cloth in his other hand.  
  
He lifts the fabric and I wince when it touches one of my cuts, biting my lip to not scream in pain, close to tears.  
  
“Tomorrow, I’ll ask doctor Cho to take a look at you, but for now, you should sleep. Go under the covers, I’m going to work a little”, he says walking again to the door.  
  
“Tony.”  
  
“Yes baby ?”  
  
“Can you please stay with me till I fall asleep, like you used to do when I was little”, I demand him.  
  
“Sure little one.”  
  
He makes his way back to the bed and lies next to me wrapping his arm around my waist and holding me close, like he did after our parents’ death. Without realizing it, I dive into sleep.  
  
I don’t know how long I’ve slept, but I wake up to a ray of light falling on my eyes. I stretch and blink several times, realizing that I’m not in my apartment. My eyes finally land on Tony, sitting in a chair in front of his bed.  
  
“Hey big bro.”  
  
“Have you sleep well ?”, he asks me. I nod. “Now we have to talk”, he adds, before I can open my mouth once again.  
  
I know that he’s perfectly serious by the look he’s giving me.


End file.
